


Another "Another Damn (Vam)pire Story"

by BrooklynBugleBoy, Mimi011



Series: Another One Bites At Dusk [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen - Fandom
Genre: Dhampir, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Polyamory, Selkies, So Many Kids, Telling the truth, Werewolves, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBugleBoy/pseuds/BrooklynBugleBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi011/pseuds/Mimi011
Summary: A series of drabbles that coincide with BrooklynBugleBoy's "Another Damn (Vam)pire Story."Chapter 1: "Bapuji" . . . Freddie invites Kashmira to a Queen family dinner for the first time.





	Another "Another Damn (Vam)pire Story"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Damn (Vam)pire Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335179) by [BrooklynBugleBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBugleBoy/pseuds/BrooklynBugleBoy). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie invites Kashmira to a Queen family dinner for the first time.

To say Kashmira was surprised was an understatement. Sure, talking with her brother over the phone was nothing new, but being invited to dinner? The offer was unexpected to say the least.

“You mean- you want me to come over for dinner at your place, not some fancy restaurant?” she asked for clarification.

_“Yes. What, is it so unusual for a brother to have his sister over for dinner?”_

“It is for you,” she said, wrapping the cord of the phone around her finger. “You haven’t invited me over in years.”

 _“I’m terribly sorry, dear. I just haven’t found the time until now,”_ Freddie said. _“It’s terribly busy around the house- meeting at yours is much easier.”_

“Uh-huh,” said Kash.

Like hell her brother didn’t have time. All she saw of him in the tabloids was clubbing, and while Kashmira knew the stories those papers ran were all fake, the pictures weren’t. If Freddie could afford to party with complete strangers, then he should be able to make some time for his sister to visit his home. After all, he already made the time to visit her family.

 _“You’ll come, right?”_ he asked in a pleading tone. _“It’ll just be us, Roger, Brian, Deaky, their girls, the kids, Phoebe, Joe-_

“I’ll be there,” said Kash before her brother could list anymore people.

 _“That’s great! Oh, thank you Kash,”_ he said, and then in a different tone that she couldn’t place from over the phone, _“I really appreciate it.”_

They spoke for a few minutes after that, talking about Kash’s job and Queen’s upcoming tour before saying goodbye. She listened to Freddie put his phone back on the receiver. The thought crossed her mind that maybe Freddie was nervous about her visit, but was quickly dismissed. Farrokh wasn’t the jumpy schoolboy he was when they both lived under their parents’ roof. He was Freddie Mercury. A rockstar. What did he have to be nervous about?

 

-

 

Kashmira rang the doorbell to Freddie’s mansion. Or, not quite his, but the band’s? From what she gathered from her brother and the press, it seemed as though they all lived here, wives and children too. Kash couldn’t imagine sharing a house with- gosh, over fifteen people? Sixteen? She couldn’t remember how many children Freddie’s band-mates had.

It was Freddie who answered the door. He was dressed casually in a flannel and jeans, his hair and mustache recently trimmed. The moment he saw her, a dazzling smile spread across his face.

“Kash!” he pulled her into a hug, “I’m so glad you made it!”

“Me too,” she said, hugging her brother back. She held up the bag in her hand. “I brought wine.”

He took the bag from her. “Thank you, thank you,” he said and peered into the bag. “My favorite too! Thank you, Kash.”

Freddie stepped aside and ushered her into his grand home. Kash stepped through the threshold and let Freddie close the door behind her.

“Come on to the dining room- we’ve just finished setting the table,” he led her through the foyer and into the dining room- dining hall, rather.

A huge chestnut table with chairs for twenty two people filled the space. The table was set with normal plates and glasses along with plastic versions for the kids- god, there were so many kids.

“Wow,” Kashmira couldn’t help but utter.

How could Freddie stand living with so many children? As much as she loved her baby daughter, Kashmira couldn’t imagine having to live with as many kids as her brother apparently lived with.

Suddenly a door at the end of the room flew open, and out came Joe and Phoebe with platters of food in their hands.

“Oh, hello Kashmira!” Joe greeted her, setting the dish on the table and giving her a quick hug. “It’s good to finally meet you, dear.”

“You too,” said Kash.

“Hello,” Phoebe said, giving her a hug too. “I’m glad you could make it- Freddie’s been waiting for this all week.”

“Really?” said Kash.

“He’s been running around all day making sure everything’s the way he wants it,” said Phoebe.

“He didn’t need to do that,” Kashmira frowned.

A sister visiting her brother shouldn’t be such a big deal.

“That’s what I told him- I told him the house was already clean-” he chuckled- “But he said, ‘No, there’s dust here, no, there’s a stain here where Felix dropped his juice’.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have even noticed,” said Kash.

“No, but he would’ve, and it would’ve bugged him all night,” he said with a fond smile and shake of his head. “He can be so particular.”

Kash nodded, reminded of all the times Freddie was a right piece of work when they were growing up, “Yeah, that’s Freddie alright.”

From the foyer she heard the thunder of little feet running down the stairs and into the dining hall. A hoard giggling children ran about the table, apparently playing a game of tag.

“Robbie, settle down, dinner’s almost ready,” Veronica followed behind the children, who stopped running and found their seats at the table.

John, Brian and Chrissie came in after her. “Hey there, Kash,” Brian greeted with a wave.

“Hello,” she returned.

“Kids, introduce yourselves to Auntie Kash, won’t you?” John ruffled his eldest son’s hair.

The brunette smiled shyly at her. “I’m Robbie,” he said, making quick eye contact with the stranger.

“Hello, Robbie,” Kash greeted from across the table. “I’m your Uncle Freddie’s sister.”

A confused expression crossed the little boy’s features. “Uncle Freddie?” he repeated, apparently not recognizing the name.

Odd, Kashmira thought, hasn’t he grown up with Freddie around constantly?

Before she could clarify, her brother, Roger, Dominique and a man she didn’t recognize entered the dining hall. The blonde drummer rounded the table to greet her.

“Hey Kash, it’s been a while,” Roger said and gave her a side-hug.

“It has, it has,” Kash agreed, watching her brother take his seat across from her and next to little Robbie.

The dinner commenced once everyone was seated. In total, there was Phoebe, Joe, Jim- the gardener, as Freddie introduced him, Dominique, Chrissie, Veronica, Roger, Brian, John, and the many, many children. Throughout dinner Freddie would talk with Robbie about his day at school, smile and celebrate a good grade on a quiz or a fun thing he did that day. It was strange seeing her brother be so paternal- he clearly adored Robbie.

He wasn’t even this loving towards his baby niece. Kashmira frowned at the thought, trying to push away any jealous feelings. She couldn’t figure out why Freddie and Robbie got along so well.

At least, that was until Robbie pointed down the table.

“Can you pass the salt Bapuji?” Robbie asked Freddie, gesturing at the salt.

Kashmira choked on her drink.

“You okay?” Brian asked as she coughed.

“Fine,” she managed. She stared at Freddie, who was fulfilling Robbie’s request. “ _Bapuji_?”

Freddie nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes darted between Roger, Brian and John. Roger and Brian remained completely relaxed, while John seemed to tense as the subject of conversation shifted to his son.

“Yes,” Freddie said at last, clearing his throat. “All the children call me that.”

“And they know what that means?” she asked.

“Of course they do, Kash,” he said, and then swallowed. “That’s what we taught them to call me.”

“Why not Uncle Freddie?” Kashmira asked with an awkward laugh.

Freddie lips pursed as thought over what he should say. “When Robbie started to talk,” he began. “John had the idea that we all should be called ‘dad,’ in some way or another.”

Kash took a moment to process what her brother told her. “Why?” she asked finally, her mind already racing with assumptions.

Freddie hesitated. He took a deep breath and met his sister’s inquiring eyes. “Because we’re all the children’s parents, really. We’re all raising them together- the four us of and Ron and Dom and Chrissie. So I’m Bapuji-” -he gestured to his band-mates- “John is Dad, Roger is Froggie, Brian is Brimi.”

“So you- are you?- you’re their dad. You consider them your kids?” she stammered, trying to wrap her head around the unusual idea.

The singer nodded. “Yes, I’m their dad,” he said. “And they’re _our_ kids.”

Kashmira sat silently for a moment, thinking over the implications. The band had been living with each other for years now- they were nearly inseparable, even when they saw other people. She spared a glance to Ron, Dom and Chrissie. The three women of the house had obviously overheard the conversation, but were busying themselves with the children, entirely at ease.

They were okay with the unorthodox arrangement, with their children having five parents. While it was all very strange, Kashmira figured that it must work for their families.

Kash could only wonder about what that made Freddie, Roger, Brian and John to each other.

“That’s why I invited you over today,” said Freddie, breaking off her train of thought. “I wanted to tell you- I wanted you to meet them.”

“Are you going to tell mama and papa?” Their parents would certainly want to know about any prospective grandchildren.

“I don’t know,” he swallowed again. “I don’t think they would ever come to terms with it- I know this isn’t something they would approve of. I think- I hoped you would.”

Kashmira thought for a moment, realizing what this dinner meant to her brother. He wanted her in his children’s life, he trusted her to accept them- not just the children, but Roger, Brian, John, and Freddie too.

“So I really am their aunt, then?” she asked.

Freddie smiled at the implied acceptance. “Yes, you are- you’re their Auntie Kash,” he said, his posture relaxing a bit as the weight on his shoulders left.

John gave out a sigh of relief. Roger and Brian smiled to themselves, happy she had taken the news well.

Robbie pulled on Freddie’s sleeve. “Bapu, can you _please_ pass the salt now?” he asked again.

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry sweetheart,” he passed John’s- his- their son the salt shaker.

“Thank you,” the boy said sweetly.

“You’re welcome, dear.”

A warm feeling rushed through Kashmira as she watched the interaction between Freddie and Robbie.

  
_Between father and son,_ she thought.


End file.
